


Enough!

by transientattention



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Hux grows a back bone, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transientattention/pseuds/transientattention
Summary: Kylo is still throwing Hux around, but with the reappearance of Snoke, Hux decides things have to change.Snippet: "That's enough! I've been putting up with you far longer than I should have."*TLJ spoilers.





	Enough!

Kylo was on the bridge when the request for a transmission came in.

"Kylo, you stupid boy. Did you think you could get rid of me that easily." The face that appeared was not that of snoke but the voice and tone were unmistakable.  
"Don't forget I trained you and now I will destroy you and wipe out the Skywalker line. This has gone on long enough. It's time to finish off the resistance once and for all."

"Supreme leader, I" Hux tried to cut in.

"Quite! Hux, do not presume that I don't know of your traitorous ways."

"But-" Hux tried again.

"Silence!" Kylo shouted and used the force to slam Hux to the ground. " Snoke, you are no longer supreme leader. You're just an arrogant old man, you-" Kylo was cut off, just as he'd done to Hux, Snoke slammed him to the ground.

"I will be back for you two." And with that the transmission cut off."

Kylo let out a scream of frustration and pushed hux, still on the floor, away from him, slamming him into a control panel.

"That's enough!" Hux suddenly yelled out. He slowly began sitting back up. "I've been putting up with you far longer than I should have. I knew snoke wasnt dead and now he's back. Id hoped he'd see my act around you and think i was still loyal to him but, oh well, plan B it is."

"I'm plan b?" Kylo scoffed at the notion that he could be anyone's plan b.

"Shut up. Do you even know how he survived? Do you have a plan ready so it doesn't happen again?" Hux was looking over him now, sneering. He hated when Hux did that, but he had a point. He had no idea how snoke had lived. This shouldn't have happened.

"I thought not. You got us into this mess and if you'd like to get out of it, it's time you start listening to me! Do you understand me Ren?!"

"I-" Kylo began to protest but thought better of it. "Yes"

"Good. Now listen up. Snoke had a clone on standby that he transferred himself into when you cut him in half"

"What?"

"He didn't trust you. This was his back up plan in case you turned. I'm on top of everything that happens in the first order, and a large quantity of credits and energy going into his little project didn't escape my notice. Now, why do you think he sent a message? Why do you think he didn't come and just kill you instead? Hmm? It's because his clone isn't fully grown. You saw him just now. Barely a man. We're going to kill him before he can regain his full power."

"We?"

"Yes, you idiot. I've given you too much leeway, but don't forget that I'm the first orders best general."

\----

The plan had gone just as Hux had planned it. Kylo had to admit, he had underestimated Hux. Maybe it was time they went back to their relationship on the Finalizer. They had been co-commanders, but Hux had really been in charge, and it was what had led to their current success. Kylo was quite content to just watch Hux on the bridge, and be able to actually go out into battle. Yes, maybe this was the perfect arrangement for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine them getting together at some point but I didn't see how to write it in.
> 
> I'm learning that I like my story ideas, but I don't think I'm capable of properly executing them.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr under the same name. Fair warning though, I don't post a lot. I mainly wanted it for communication.
> 
> *Did not proof read. Will proofread with fresh eyes later. No guarantees it improves much though.
> 
> June 2018 Update: Will NOT proofread bc in my memory this story is embarrassing and I dont want to relive it.


End file.
